It's Been to Long
by Sugar Baby1
Summary: Aw! So cute. HYxRP romance!! NON-Yaoi! Relena and Heero spend one romantic night that leads to Relena pregnant, but Heero leaves her (i know typical) wel wut happens 5 years later when he returns Can Relena covince her to stay. Very sweet, one shot. You w


Authors Note: Hello everyone! I'm back at last. I wrote my last story a little while ago, and just making my way into my next story. My last one was a very much humorous but this one is a little more dramatic. NOT MUCH! I still have a little bit of humor in this one. My only wish is to make the people who read this story happy. And after receiving a not so polite review from my last story I want to make this one better than ever. So that's why I want those reviews...so I can improve my work. Ok well this one is once again a one shot. I hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR ITS CHARACTERS!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Its Been To Long  
  
Relena Peacecraft watched as her love's hand clasped his arm around her waist and pull her against his hard chest. He leaned his head down to her level as he placed a finger over her lips. He hoarsely whispered "I want you now." Her mind began to wonder as he kissed her deeply. Her gaze was fuzzy as she moaned in pleasure. He took that as a submission as he slowly led her to the bed...  
  
Than suddenly reality hit her as light streamed into her room waking her from her wonderful dream. "Oh! It was only a dream." She sighed. "And what a wonderful dream it was." She looked around at her true surroundings as her mind began to wake up.   
  
She was sitting on a king sized bed. She was in a beautiful room, yet something was missing. She looked over to the left side of her bed and remembered someone once sleeping there. Heero. He used to come and visit her during the night. Occasionally they would make sweet, sweet love but...he was gone now.   
  
He left her and he left someone else too. Before Heero left, she told him about the baby. HIS baby that she than carried in her womb. Relena was not so selfish as to wish he was here with her instead of where he wanted to be. But this was supposed to be his responsibility when she became pregnant to take care of her...them. For a little while she was happy knowing Heero and her were going to be together forever now. She remembered the old, OLD days before her brother found out Heero saw her regularly. When they would play basketball in Relena's personal gym. He taught her how to play and she grew to love the game. She could at least go a game without losing a 100 to 0 anyway...or maybe it was cause he went easy on her...  
  
She suddenly heard the cry from her baby saying: "Mommy, Momma!" She loved her little 5-year-old boy. She always put a smile on her face. And he even looked like his Daddy. His name was of course chosen to be Heero, to the disbelief of her family and friends. But Relena didn't care. She named him after Heero because the resemblance was un-caning. That same stubborn hair. Those beautiful Prussian blue eyes, and even that glare. Of course he only got that from his mother who picked it up from his father.   
  
The crying continued. She got up from and placed her silk robe around herself as she walked out. She walked through the hallway and began the quite long distance to her son's room in her oversized house.   
Yes she missed Heero. No point denying that, but in a way had a hate in her heart for him. Disgraced, he left her and his on son alone in the world. She always did quite a good job of keeping him out of her mind but every night when she put her son to sleep or when she when she placed her head on her pillow to waking up each morning, everything would fall down. Only to be picked up each morning by her day's work.  
  
She was still the Vice Foreign Minister for the ESUN, but her views on obtaining peace changed. She loved her job, making a peaceful difference in people's lives and discussing what this peace was really doing for us all, and of course making sure that their were no more wars. No more fighting and no more children growing up as soldiers with they're hands stained with blood before there 7. She would not even allow such a thing a thing to take place again. Just like the lost childhoods of Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufie Chang, Heero and so many others.   
  
She walked into Junior's room and saw him sitting on his bed, only in his Wing Zero pajamas. The Gundams had become quite a fad after the war and soon toy companies were getting lots of money off of Gundam merchandise. The pilots of these machines thought it was stupid. Well most of them. They didn't want children to get the idea that Gundams were 'cool.' Although Duo said his Gundam was the coolest and couldn't blame a kid for wanting to get their hands on one.   
  
The thing was Jr. was crying. She walked over to him and soothed words of comfort while giving him an embarrassing hug.   
  
"Did you have a nightmare?" Relena asked.  
  
"Yah." He replied shyly. "But it seemed so weal." (A.N. this is only a 5 year old people so he pronounces words kind of...off)  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" Jr. nodded his head reluctantly feeling quite embarrassed still having to tell his mom about his nightmares.  
  
" I woke up and for some reason I felt weird. I looked over to my window. No one was there. I tried to go back to sweep again but I felt like their was someone else with me. I looked over to that window over there and I saw something move. It was a monster. He was weally tall, and really stwong. Than his eyes were like dark outsides. It was scary." He began to cry on Relena's robe but still continued. "And than...and than when he looked at me, look at him, he put a finger to his lips and went out the window. I heard him say something but I couldn't hear him.... it sounded like a growl. I wan over to the window and shut it in time. I stayed up all night. It was awful."   
  
(A.N. those were not typos he couldn't pronounce a 'R' so he used a 'W'.)  
  
Relena thought for a moment. 'Holy shit,' She cursed. 'That could have been a real person.' "Heero, are you sure it was a dream."   
  
Jr. looked up into his mother's eyes shocked. The only time she ever called him that was when something was seriously going on. "I don't know. It still seemed so weal.   
  
"Hmm.... I see." 'I better get in contact with Duo. This is serious. But deep down she felt like there was no reason to be scared. Like the person was just protecting her and Jr. She scolded herself for being so naive. A strange person was breaking into her house, and she was going to find out whom. Wait. I don't need Duo. Duo lives to far away from here. It would take him days to get here. And the others aren't exactly close by either. I can catch this creep on my own. Jr. is my son and I'm going to protect him on my own.'  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Nightfall soon came upon Relena's home so she got up from watching T.V. and headed toward the playroom to get Jr. ready for bed. She bathed him and dressed him into his pajamas, tonight Death scythe. She placed him and began to read him a book.   
  
When she finished, she kissed him on the forehead and suddenly the wall struck 9:00. 'Ok, I'll stay in the room with the lights off and wait. I'll have to keep a phone nearby, a bat and some rope. Ok, here goes nothing.' She turned the lights off and hid herself in the closet leaving it open just a creak for her to see.   
  
She waited patiently. Eyeing the window now and again in case. She barely ever blinked. She heard the clock strike 3. "That settles it." She whispered out loud. ' He must have been dreaming...' But before she could finish she saw something move outside. Her stomach did a jump and she was to scare to move.   
  
The unidentified person opened up the window, so slowly as not to make a sound. She saw him peak his head into the room and see if the coast was clear. She couldn't make out his face at all. It was too dark.   
  
The stranger first stuck his right foot in followed by his left. He looked like he was sitting on the windowsill...just sitting. He seemed to be listening. Hearing no noise, he dropped his feet to the floor. He was so light on his feet not even Relena in the eerie silence could make out the sound.   
  
Relena gasped. 'Ok he's buffed up. And tall, REAL tall. He has to be like 6 foot something. And those muscles...crap.' She was so dead.   
  
The stranger walked over to junior's bed and sat down upon it. Relena grabbed for the bat. She wasn't going to call the police on him and get him arrested. No. She was going to KILL him. Her mother instants taking over her she gripped the bat hard. She got ready to dart out and start beating the crap out of him.  
  
The man lifted his head at her. Relena thought he had heard her. But she jumped out of the closet anyway, just as the man had touched her son's cheek. She held the bat in front of her and yelled, "Don't you dare touch my son!" He looked up instantly, shocked. But before he could even gasp something hard hit head and he saw stars.   
  
Before he passed out he couldn't help but think, 'Man she's strong.'   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena looked down at the dark figure. She noted he was wearing a black turtleneck and pants. He even had a black cap hat on. His eyes were closed and he was un-conscience. Sighing she decided to call the police now, but first she decided to tie him up. She worked his way up from his feet to his arms. Using extra knots and making sure he was totally secure.   
  
Than she heard Junior stir and look up, "Mama? What are you doing/" He gasped and than jumped up on his bed smiling and laughing like crazy, fully awake, now. "WOW! Wow, you got him! Way to go Ma!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile. Yes, she, Relena Peacecraft had protected her baby without help. She went over to Junior and grabbed him before he could get away.   
  
"Mom!! Stop kissing me!" Junior complained as his mother placed kiss after kiss on his cheek.   
  
"Oh but I love you. You're my baby." She gave him a big kiss on the nose.  
  
"ewwww Mom cooties!" She laughed. He was still so young. Her smile turned suddenly into a frown as the man on the floor stirred.   
  
'How is it possible? I hit him hard enough to keep him out for a month.'   
  
The stranger opened one eye and than the other. Taking in the scene around him. 'I've been caught. Man your weak. I knew I shouldn't have come back tonight.' He scolded himself. The next thing that happened surprised him even more. She kicked him, hard in the gut.   
  
"That should teach you...you..." He looked over at junior. She didn't want to say a bad word in front of him. "Poop head!" Junior laughed.  
  
He groaned and fought hard to sit up. But his head throbbed and now his stomach killed. She kicked him again, this time leading to his back. 'I thought she was a pacifist.' He turned his head to say he name but failed, realizing for the first time he had a sock in his mouth. 'So that's what that awful taste was.' He than passed out again.   
  
Relena looked down at the work she had done. She actually felt kind of bad. Although this guy snuck in her house, it still must have hurt. His eyes were close. His mouth was slightly open and he was wearing a hat that covered his hair. In other words she couldn't tell who this guy was. She took off his hat and out spilled a bunch of messy brown hair. She noticed the giant bump on his forehead, 'oops.' No one deserved that kind of punishment. Well not in this case anyway. She told Junior to come wit her as she went downstairs to get the man some ice.   
  
When she came back up she pressed the ice pack against his forehead. He winced. "Hmmm...I wonder who you are." She must have said it to loud because she heard someone say...or grown, "It's-it's me, R-Relena."   
  
"What?" She starred down at the body. Ok this was really starting to creep her out. She gave this guy enough blows to knock him out for months. And here he was, conscience again. "Alright pal! Tell me your name."  
  
The stranger chuckled. "You've become strong. Of course you were already."  
  
"That's not an answer." Relena stated, determined.   
  
"No it's not. Well let me just say we're old friends...sort of."   
  
"Tell me your name!" Relena said even more sternly.   
  
He sighed. "I can't believe you can't tell."   
  
"That's it!" She left another blow to his stomach.   
  
He moaned and finally said, not his name but, "I'm so sorry." For just a glimpse of a moment she saw his eyes. They were dark, and yet so beautiful. A Prussian blue, that seemed cold, and lonely... and...sad. That's when it clicked.  
  
"Oh my...Heero?!" He smiled a little. Than his eyes shut and he passed out again. No, she wanted to pass out to. But she held her ground. She had to be strong. She looked down at him and after a few seconds started to cry. Tears streamed down her face. She collapsed on his body and started to weep. She wanted so long to see the one she loved...and she partially wanted to kill him.   
  
After 10 minutes of crying, sobbing, weeping and crying some more, much to Junior' confusion, Relena carried (well sort of) him onto Junior's bed. "Mom? Hwy are you helping the stwanger?"   
  
Relena's eyes widened. She forgot all about Junior for a second. How was she going to explain to him that this "stwanger" was his own father? She placed the packet of ice back on his head and continued to think. Thinking she suddenly narrowed her eyes, dangerously. She went over to the light switch and finally turned it on. She picked up Junior and sat him on her lap on the bed next to Heero.   
  
"I want HIM to explain THAT to you, sweetie. And he will, even if I have to tie him up again." And after they got settled on the floor, they both fell asleep.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heero slowly opened his eyes and took in the sight around him. His legs and hands were now untied, and he had a warm icepack on his forehead. He lifted his head up just a bit and saw no one there. 'What happened?' His head hurt like hell and he couldn't think.   
  
The room was lighted up by the sun's light that streamed into the window. A warm and gentle breeze drifted into the room. He looked to the edge of the bed and saw two sleeping figures wrapped up in a blanket. They were leaning against the edge of the bed. 'Relena.' He got his first good look at her in almost 6 years. And she was beautiful. His eyes turned slowly to the smaller version of himself. He had to admit, he looked a lot like him. He quietly kept track of them both since the day he left. He couldn't help it. It was as if his heart new he couldn't handle staying but could at least push him to do this. When he found out they had moved to a mansion near by hi apartment, he HAD to see them. Even if he couldn't see Relena, he had to see his only son.   
  
The boy had unfortunately been cursed with his run-away father's name. He felt so guilty, especially now. But Relena and his son were better off this way right? That wasn't the reason he left however. It was because...he was scared. He felt like a child afraid of girls or even afraid of being loved.  
  
His mind switched back to reality as he saw Relena stir. His eyes widened. 'I better get out of here before they wake up.' He quietly slipped out of the bed. The bed didn't even creak and he landed softly like a cat on the carpet. He practically tiptoed past Relena and Junior when something made him stop. He looked down at the two and felt his stomach twist and his palms sweat. 'I can't stay.' The soldier part of him said. 'But think of Relena and your son. Think of how they will react when they wake up to find you gone.' His heart said. 'You'll no doubt end up hurting them either way.' The neutral and logical side said to him. He walked up to the two and placed a quick kiss on Relena's lips, than he kissed the top of Junior's head. Taking one last look at them, he slowly made his way back to the window.   
  
He was about 10 feet away when he heard a creak from the other side of the room. He quickly looked over his shoulder to see them still sleeping. He sighed. Now he was only 5 feet away, when he heard another creak. He ignored it and continued to make his way over to the window, when...  
  
*GLOMP* something ran into him, knocking him off his feet, making him land on the ground, face first. He smelled...strawberries. 'Oh shit.' He turned to look to look in the face of Relena, only to see closed eyes and...someone kissing him, almost desperately. He couldn't help but kiss back as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 'It's been to long.' He thought to himself.  
She reluctantly let go to breath. "Please, please Heero don't leave me again." Her voice was shaky and she began to burst out into tears.   
  
"Relena..." He lightly brushed a tear away. She grabbed his hand and kept it there, nuzzling against it.   
  
"Please." She whispered quietly. They noticed right than that she was still lying on top of him. She quickly tried to get up but he pulled her back down. He rolled her onto her back and this time he was above her.   
  
"I...I..." He didn't know what to say but it didn't matter because suddenly Relena's eyes widened. A second later Heero felt 44 pounds fall on his back. Heero grunted and Relena yipped.   
  
"Get off my Mommy, you big Meany!" Junior yelled as he jumped up and down on Heero's back. The poor people under him "Oofed." as he continued to jump. Junior however did not know he was hurting his Mother as well.   
  
Relena practically got the wind knocked of her but she managed to gasp out. "Junior...Get OFF!" He heard this and reluctantly got off Heero's back. Heero slowly rolled over to Relena's side and coughed. Relena slowly got to her feet and helped the still coughing Heero up.   
  
Junior narrowed his eyes and ran towards Heero ready to punch him in the gut. He punched hard, clearly trying to protect his mother. "Junior! No!" Relena yelled. But Heero wasn't stupid; he caught the 5 year old in his hand. And held his head as Junior continued to throw punches at Heero. His short arms not being able to reach Heero. Relena lightly giggled and Heero smirked.   
  
Relena walked up to him and placed an arm on Junior's shoulder turning him towards to face her. He thought he was in trouble seeing the stern look on his mother's face. Surprisingly she smiled and leaned down to his eye level. "Why don't you ask one of the maids to make you some breakfast downstairs."   
  
"Are you sure?" Than he whispered to Relena, "What about...him." He said, nodding towards Heero.   
  
"It's alright sweetie. Call him...a friend." Heero arched his eyebrow at this but Relena ignored it. "Now say your sorry than you may go." Junior slowly turned to the man next to him and slowly looked up to his face. He gulped. Heero had a blank expression on his face but he wanted to laugh at his son's expression to his father.   
  
"Uh..." He started.  
  
"Forget it, kid." He said smirking. Junior let out a sigh of relief, and with one last look at his mother, ran out of the room.   
  
Relena watched him leave. Than she turned her attention back to Heero. They both frowned. "Let's take a walk." Relena suggested. Heero nodded in agreement. They left the room to go outside, to their giant garden. They had been walking in comfortable silence when Relena's mind drifter to the day Heero left.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
She slowly walked up to him. Gently she whispered, "Heero...I'm pregnant."   
  
He didn't say much. He just looked at her. His eyes stayed cold and he didn't even flinch. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked away. It had been almost two hours before one of the maids found her lying on the ground still crying.   
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
  
Once again she cried. The only time she ever cried was when it had something to do wit him, and his constant breaking of her heart.   
  
Heero side glanced over to her and saw her trying to wipe away the tears that stained her face. But you couldn't miss her pink, puffy eyes. His face fell and he starred at the ground. 'You...hurt...her...again." Heero sighed inwardly. He knew what he must do. "I-I..." Relena looked up at him hopefully, but unfortunately she got the wrong idea. "I...should go." Relena's stomach turned in knots.   
  
He turned to leave but she grabbed his wrist with both hands. "Heero." He didn't move." Heero! Heero, look at me!" Still he made no move to turn to her. "Why won't you face me Heero? Why won't you admit you never had those kinds of feelings for me? All you ever do is run away from your fears. But don't you understand. You never have. You broke my heart many times, but I will never give up on you. I will never stop loving you. This isn't some stupid crush. This runs much deeper. You have a son now. Whether you believe it or not, he's OUR child." The least you can do is be near HIM. You are his own father. Ever child deserves to know who his father is, let alone have one. Do you know how tough it is raising a child a single parent? This isn't about you and me anymore Heero. This is about our SON! OUR flesh and blood. God damn it Heero!"   
  
He finally turned to her, dumb founded. She was right. It wasn't just him leaving her. It was about how he had left the only people who ever gave crap about him. He turned his eyes away from her, unable to look into those blue orbs anymore. "I didn't realize..."   
  
But she interrupted him, "You need to make a decision, Heero. You could go live your life on your own, the way you've been living it for almost 6 years. Or you could put the past behind us and move on. To be with your son and I. To be with the people that love you more than you can imagine. The other ex-Gundam pilots have made a decision how they wanted to live their life to. Now it's your turn. She let go of his wrist and backed away. She was ready for a final answer.   
  
He looked into her eyes and found nothing but trust, understanding, and love. She gently let out tear after tear. Tear after tear, dropped down her cheek and to the garden floor. Every tear that fell was as if his life was slowly being taken away. 'She's right. And I do love her. It's time for me to choose a path. To take a chance with a non-war existence.'  
  
Gently he lifted his hand up to her face and placed it on her warm, damp cheek. He leaned over and kissed away every tear that were falling down her cheeks. Than he kissed her eyes sealing the tears inside, to forever not shed, no more. She opened her eyes slowly and starred Heero in the face. He starred straight back in her aquarium eyes. And than he said, "I want to have a peaceful life with the ones I love. I want to live a life with love, hope and compassion. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Relena. I love you.  
  
Relena's eyes widened. 'He said it!' At last all her dreams and hopes would become reality. She would spend the rest of her life with him. He was back and now everything will be OK. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around, almost knocking him down. She leaned her forehead up against his and whispered. "I love you too, Heero."   
  
They leaned in for a passionate kiss. Letting them show all there love all their longings all their pain into it.   
  
'It's been to long...to long.' They both thought as they continued their kiss.   
  
They stayed that way for a while until Heero's sharp hearing picked up the sound of little feet heading their way. He reluctantly broke their kiss and Relena looked at him questionable. He simply pointed his finger towards his right, and Relena smiled nervously. Junior was running towards them fast. He jumped up to the too, but Heero caught him by the waist mid-air. Junior nervously, sweat dropped but threw punches at Heero anyway with his tiny fists, yelling, "You stay away fwom my Mommy, you Meany!!" Heero smirked and dodged the fists easily.   
  
Relena giggled. "I'll leave you two alone. You have much catching up to do."   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
:::Epilogue:::  
  
  
Heero was very grateful Relena helped him realize his ways. Their son, Heero Jr. got to know Heero. They spent lots of time with each other to catch up. About 1 month after Heero's return, Heero asked Relena to marry him. She happily accepted and it was a beautiful morning on their wedding day 3 months later. As 4 happy years past b, Relena gave birth to another boy, Odin and a daughter, Rena. Odin was another miniature Heero, only with Relena's eyes and Rena looked mostly like Relena but with Prussian blue eyes. The family lived a sweet happy ever after.  
  
THE END!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note: Hey ya'll!! I really hope you liked that story. I'm finally done. I think it was too mushy though. But I've been typing this into my computer for what seemed like ages!! Junior, Heero and Relena's son, let me tell you, does talk the way he does. So don't think those were spelling errors. Well I would REALLY appreciate it if you reviewed my story. I have GOT to get some grammar help and stuff. And please read my other story "The Ahem Date" It's a good one!!   
  
Bye for now!!!  
Love,  
Sugar baby 


End file.
